The Ultimate Challange
by dragonking248
Summary: Hey everyone, dragonking here! This is going to be a crossover of all crossovers. It's going to have characters from several different anime added together, locked in battle, so don't go hating on me if you don't like my choices. Story includes: Seven Deadly Sins, Infinite Stratos, Sword Art online, Darker Than Black, Soul Eater and several others! Read to find out more!


**The Ultimate Challenge**

 **Author's notes: Hey everyone, dragonking here! This is going to be a crossover of all crossovers. It's going to have characters from several different anime added together, and they are going to be locked in battle, so don't go hating on me if you don't like my choices! That's all and don't forget to Read and Review my story! :).**

 **Anime List: Seven Deadly Sins, Soul Eater, Unordinary, Black Butler, Fairy Tail, Infinite Stratos, Angel Beats, Sword Art Online, Darker Than Black, RWBY, and Attack on Titan.**

 **Side note: Hey everyone, this SneakylittleSlytherin! I am putting in a little side note since I am the one that is editing all chapters of this story. I hope you guys enjoy this story because it took a good bit of thinking but it was totally worth it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the the anime characters in this story!**

 **Chapter 1**

"Man, it has been so long since I have a good tournament here," says Kriegan, the God of Tournaments.

"I think I'll host a tournament in the next week. I'll gather fighters from all different dimensions and have them fight for ultimate supremacy." he says with an evil cackle as he creates a letter addressed to whom it concerns, duplicating the letter hundreds of times. Once finished, he sends them to every dimension in his jurisdiction.

In death city, Three letters land on the doorstep of three different places. A silver haired boy opens the door of his apartment, unsuspecting of the innocent looking letter on his doorstep as he is looking over his shoulder to talk to his partner.

"I'm going to the store, Maka. I will be back later." The young boy steps out of the doorway and happens to look down, spotting the cream colored envelope lying on the welcome matt. Picking it up, Soul steps back into the apartment, walking over to the brunette sitting on the couch.

"Hey, we have mail, it's addressed to both of us," Soul slips the letter into her tiny hands and moves to stand behind her as she rips open the seal. Unfolding the letter, Maka and Soul begin to read it, Soul looking at it over her shoulder. After reading the whole letter, the two glance at each other, surprise flashes across their faces. Meanwhile at Black Star and Tsubaki's:

The raven haired weapon steps into their house, a cream colored envelope held in one of her hands. Spotting Black Star at the table, gobbling down food, Tsubaki walks over to him, dropping the envelope onto the table in front of him.

"A letter came for us, Black Star," the blunette drops the food he is holding back onto his plate, sloppily wiping his hands on his shirt. He grabs the letter, ripping off the top of the envelope and quickly opening the paper inside, scanning the contents. Tsubaki sneaks a peak until Black Star jumps from his chair, landing on the table, his hands up in the air and a huge smile on his face.

Stepping through the perfectly symmetrical, dark oak door, the oldest weapon calls to the other two in the room.

"Hey, Kidd, Patty, we have mail, and it is addressed to us." The oldest sister sits down in a chair and reaches for the seal on the envelope when a shriek stops her in her tracks.

"NOOOO! Don't do it Liz, it has to be perfect! Please, let me do it, please, please, pleaseeeeeee!" Kidd is on his knees in front of Liz, his hands clasps in front of his face, tears quickly streaming down his face.

"Ugh, fine, just get off of the floor, you psycho." Kidd's eyes sparkle, a huge smile growing on his face as he carefully grabs the letter from the oldest Thompson sister. The ravenette starts to symmetrically open the envelope and pulls out the letter, carefully opening it so it stays perfect. Kidd reads the contents out loud to his twin pistols and they look at each other in confusion.

The letter reads:

 _To the occupants of Death City,_

 _This Saturday, there will be a glorious tournament held to show the strongest of the strong. A Battle Royale of strength and strategy for a grand prize of a Hundred Thousand Death Dollars and the Orb of Time. If you wish to participate, meet in front of the DWMA at eight a.m._

 _G.O.T._

In the city surrounding Hells Gate: "Yo, Hei, Yin, you have a letter here addressed to you, check it out." Huang says as he drops the envelope on the table in front of them. Hei glances at the cream envelope and reaches for it, opening it and pulling out the letter within, which reads:

 _To the occupants of Hells Gate's surrounding city,_

 _This Saturday, there will be a glorious tournament held to show the strongest of the strong. A Battle Royale of strength and strategy for a grand prize of a 109.38.900 Yin and the Orb of Time. If you wish to participate, meet at the park in the middle of the city at eight a.m._

 _G.O.T._

In the Kingdom of Vale: "Ruby, Weise, Yang we have a letter," says Blake as she walks inside their home. The four of them sit at the table and Blake opens the envelope, pulling out the letter, reading it out loud:

 _To the occupants of Vail,_

 _This Saturday, there will be a glorious tournament held to show the strongest of the strong. A Battle Royale of strength and strategy for a grand prize of a Hundred Thousand Lien and the Orb of Time. If you wish to participate, meet in the front of Beacon Academy at eight a.m._

 _G.O.T._

In the PhantomHive manor: "Master, a letter has come in for you, Sir," Sebastian opens the envelope and hands the letter to Ciel. The raven haired boy unfolds the letter, proceeding to read it out loud:

 _To the occupants of London,_

 _This Saturday, there will be a glorious tournament held to show the strongest of the strong. A Battle Royale of strength and strategy for a grand prize of a Hundred Thousand Gold Pieces and the Orb of Time. If you wish to participate, meet in the front of the PhantomHive manor at eight a.m._

 _G.O.T._

In the 104th Training Corp Camp: "Eren, Mikasa, you guys we have a letter." Armin runs up to the other two, waving an envelope over his head. "Well, open it Armin," Eren and Mikasa gather around the blonde, looking over his shoulder as Armin rips the envelope open and reads the letter out loud:

 _To the occupants of Wall Rose,_

 _This Saturday, there will be a glorious tournament held to show the strongest of the strong. A Battle Royale of strength and strategy for a grand prize of a Hundred Thousand Gold and the Orb of Time. If you wish to participate, meet in the center of camp at eight a.m._

 _G.O.T._

In the town of Magnolia, a small pigeon flies into the guild hall saying "Master Makarov! Master Makarov! Letter for Master Makarov!" Makarov holds out his hand and the bird drops the letter into his open palm. He opens it, reading the letter out loud:

 _To the occupants of Magnolia,_

 _This Saturday, there will be a glorious tournament held to show the strongest of the strong. A Battle Royale of strength and strategy for a grand prize of a Hundred Thousand Jewel and the Orb of Time. If you wish to participate, meet in the front of the Guild Hall at eight a.m._

 _G.O.T._

In the Afterlife: "Hey, Uripy, you got some mail," says Otonashi as he walks into the Principal's office. He hands her the envelope and she opens it, reading it out loud:

 _To the occupants of the Afterlife,_

 _This Saturday, there will be a glorious tournament held to show the strongest of the strong. A Battle Royale of strength and strategy for a grand prize of a Hundred Thousand Gold and the Orb of Time. If you wish to participate, meet in the Principal's office at eight a.m._

 _G.O.T._

In the Kingdom of Liones: "Yo, Captain, we have some mail here for us," Ban says as he puts a cream colored envelope on the bar counter in front of Meliodas. The blonde tavern owner sets down the a cup he was drying and reaches for the envelope. Opening it, Meliodas reads the contents out loud for the others Sins and his silver haired Princess.

 _To the occupants of Liones,_

 _This Saturday, there will be a glorious tournament held to show the strongest of the strong. A Battle Royale of strength and strategy for a grand prize of a Hundred Thousand Gold Coins and the Orb of T_ _ime. If you wish to participate, meet in the middle of Liones at eight a.m._

 _G.O.T._

In Wellston High School: "Hey, John, you got a letter," says Saraphina as she drops the envelope on the table. John picks it up, rips it open, pulling out the letter and begins reading it aloud:

 _To the occupants of Wellston High School,_

 _This Saturday, there will be a glorious tournament held to show the strongest of the strong. A Battle Royale of strength and strategy for a grand prize of a Hundred Thousand Dollars and the Orb of Time. If you wish to participate, meet in the front of Wellston High School at eight a.m._

 _G.O.T._

In the World of Alfheim: "Huh, what's this?" Kirito notices a message appear in his inbox. He opens it and begins reading out loud to the other occupants in the room:

 _To the occupants of Alfheim,_

 _This Saturday, there will be a glorious tournament held to show the strongest of the strong. A Battle Royale of strength and strategy for a grand prize of a Hundred Thousand Yuld and the Orb of Time. If you wish to participate, meet in the front of the World Tree at eight a.m._

 _G.O.T._

In the IS Academy: "Hey Ichika, we got some mail," says Houki as she places an envelope on the lunch table and sits down across from him. He opens it and begins reading the letter aloud:

 _To the occupants of the IS Academy ,_

 _This Saturday, there will be a glorious tournament held to show the strongest of the strong. A Battle Royale of strength and strategy for a grand prize of 10,938,900 and the Orb of Time. If you wish to participate, meet in the front of the IS Academy at eight a.m._

 _G.O.T._

With all the letters sent, the God, Kriegan sits back in his throne and interlaces his fingers in front of his face. _Tomorrow should be interesting. I wonder who will show and who will come out on top._ An evil grin creeps onto his face as the Orb of Time floats in front of him and electricity crackling through the room.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one and don't forget to read and review! Let us know if you guys have an suggestions for the story and we will see you guys next time!**

 **dragonking and SneakylittleSlytherin out!**


End file.
